


New Beginnings

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Steve loves having his Ohana around him, particularly now, on his wedding day.  But there's still someone missing - his Mom.





	1. The story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orison/gifts).

> I always said I wouldn't write a wedding fic, it's just not my kind of thing. Turns out I was wrong. It was a lot of fun to write :). It’s set around about season 8.
> 
> This fic came about after a conversation with Orison on Twitter. We were talking about a photo which was taken behind the scenes during the filming of season 10. Although the picture is all over social media it is potentially a minor spoiler so I haven't included the photo or explanation here, I've put it in chapter two. It's safe to read the story though :)
> 
> Huge thanks to Orison for the inspiration. I'm not sure I've written quite what you were expecting but I hope you enjoy it anyway :hugs:.

“It’s me, Mom. We’re back at the house. If you’re…um...around, come over. We’d love to see you.”

Steve ends the call. Staring at the screen on his cell phone, he takes a steadying breath, then another. The picture on the screen was taken a few weeks ago – Danny, Mary and the children smile back at him, their faces and hair dotted with sand and sea salt. There’s a dog nose peeking in at the bottom of the shot – Eddie had insisted on photo-bombing their beach selfie.

He tucks his phone into pocket, along with his sense of disappointment. There’s no way his Mom would come to Hawaii. He’d been stupid to let himself hope. She only contacts him if she needs something. It’s never the other way round. Not even for his wedding day.

Taking another long breath he pushes away thoughts about his Mom. Gradually his body starts to relax. It’s not hard really: the air around him is full of laughter and happiness.

He’s standing in his back yard (his _and_ Danny’s, he corrects himself with a small smile). He’s tucked away in one corner, shielded by a tree. No one can really see him but he can see them. All of them.

His smile grows. There’s got to be at least fifty people in the backyard, maybe more. And that’s without most of Danny’s family – they’re flying out to Jersey in a few days to meet them and start the wedding celebrations all over again before heading out to Mexico for their honeymoon. Chuckling to himself, he shakes his head. He’s never met them together and he’s heard _stories _from Clara. It’s going to be scary as hell mainly because he needs to make a good first impression: at midday today he officially become part of the Williams family.

Looking around the yard again he mentally pinches himself. It’s been ten years since he came back to the island, to this dark and silent house. His Dad wouldn’t recognise it now. 

The sun is just starting to set but the yard is lit with colourful fairy lights, threaded through the branches in the trees. There are huge paper flowers pinned in the bushes, sparkling with glitter and decorated with coloured marker pen. He’s got no idea where they came from – their Ohana decorated the yard while he and Danny were at the Governor’s Mansion for their civil ceremony – but he’s pretty sure Joanie and Charlie had a hand in it. Maybe Eddie too, he decides, spotting a splodgy painted paw print on a flower.

Tipping his head back, Steve stares at the orange sky. Tuning out the sounds around him he offers up a prayer of thanks. He’s not a big believer in traditional religion. But he believes in the power of these islands and its people. They gave him a second chance in life when he was lost.

They gave him Danny.

His gaze drifts across the garden. Adam, Lou, Renee and Danny’s Dad are sitting at a table in one corner. Lou and Danny’s Dad are animated: they’ve been sharing work stories for hours, daring each other to tell even more unlikely tales. Adam’s been throwing in a few tales of his own (post-Yakuza, thank god). Renee’s rolling her eyes but she’s laughing, relaxed as she sips at a tall glass of champagne.

Laughing to himself Steve tries to pick out Tani and Junior. He frowns when he comes up empty but scans again, it’s a big crowd. Then, for a split second, the crowd parts and he sees them. They’re sitting at the edge of the beach. Backs to the house, their shoulders are touched, heads tilted towards each other. He looks away: it’s intimate, he feels like he’s intruding. But he’s smiling as he turns his attention back to the crowd. The warm glow of happiness in his chest that’s been growing all day flares a little bit more.

Nahele is cooking over on the grill. They’d offered to get someone in to cook but the kid had insisted. In the end they’d let him. They know he still feels uncomfortable in family situations, that he still feels he has to _earn_ his place in the Williams McGarrett family. No one was surprised when Kamekona had insisted on supervising. Steve nods when Kamekona catches his eye. Leaning down, he retrieves his own glass of champagne from the ground beside him and lifts it in salute. Nahele’s nerves have been soothed by having the big man there beside him, gently chiding him.

Taking a sip of his drink he rolls it around his tongue, savouring the dryness. His gaze drifts further to the far-side of the yard, settling on the garage. The garage is where it all started, the place where he first met Danny (or kidnapped him into his insane world if Danny’s to be believed). Since then they’ve taken an unimaginable journey together, standing together through good and bad. 

Nursing the half-empty glass against his chest, Steve lets the memories come. Being best friends had seemed like the most natural thing in the world: they fitted together like pieces of a puzzle they hadn’t even realised they were trying to finish. Becoming lovers – life partners – had been a tougher step to take. They weren’t naïve teenagers who believed in happy ever-after: life has a habit of ripping away that which you value the most.

Neither of them were prepared to take that risk.

Steve takes another sip of his drink, hiding behind his glass as emotions well up inside him. The liver transplant had been the catalyst in their relationship. Danny risking his life like that to save his – that had been a lot to take in. His cheeks warm as he remembers back to that time and it’s not a side-effect of drinking his third glass of champagne. It’s shame. He hadn’t been the easiest person to live with back then. Struggling with his grief at the old life he felt he’d lost, it had taken time to appreciate his new one. With that appreciation had come the belief that he needed to live his life how _he_ wanted to. _Now_.

Thank God, Danny had felt the same way.

Sudden movement catches his eye, dragging him away from his thoughts. There’s music playing. He doesn’t recognise it – Grace and Will are in the house, controlling the playlist – and a space has formed in the middle of the yard for guests to dance in. Right now there are only two people on the ‘dance floor’ – Charlie and Joanie.

He and Danny had been adamant everyone got to wear whatever they wanted to the wedding. Clara hadn’t said anything but they knew she’d been a little disappointed. So they’d compromised. Joanie’s wearing her favourite pink dungarees and bright yellow sneakers. As the flower girl, she’s got flowers in her hair and she’s wearing a tiny white lei. Charlie was the ring bearer and that morning he’d decided a superhero costume was the only outfit suitable for the job. It’s probably the first – probably only - time Spiderman will wear flowers in his hair (Charlie had insisted) and the lei made of purple flowers definitely adds something to the superhero look.

Steve grips his glass of champagne harder. Blinking hard, rubbing at his nose, he looks away. Danny’s taught him how to admit to his emotions, how to deal with them, both good and bad. But the happiness in the air, the laughter, it’s still almost _too_ much. Deep inside his mind fear is stirring. _This won’t last, _it whispers to him_. Enjoy it while you can._

“Hiding at your own party? That’s kinda weird, even for you.”

Steve jerks, almost losing his grip on the champagne glass. Heart-beat shooting through the roof, he looks round. Mary’s standing behind him, peering around the tree that’s shielding him. Eyebrows raised, she’s waiting for an answer to her question. Instinctively he reaches out, pulls her up against him. Her body’s stiff against his but then he looks down, into her eyes. She takes a shuddering breath and wraps her arm around his waist. There’s no need to explain. He knows she understands because she feels it too.

Shoring each other up they watch Charlie and Joanie dancing. They’re still young, uncoordinated. There’s something pure about their shameless enjoyment of the music and of the moment. They’re dragging in everyone else to their impromptu dance floor and they’re loving it. But Charlie and Joanie’s happiness levels shoot into the stratosphere when Grace and Will join them, pulling them into a little circle of four. Will and Grace are their most favourite people in the world.

Mary chokes back a laugh. “They’re never gonna sleep tonight.”

Grinning, Steve pulls her in closer. “Don’t think I will either.” The ‘eww’ face she pulls in response throws him for a second; the champagne’s starting to kick in. Then he gets it. It’s his wedding night. “No. I didn’t mean _that,_” he answers, jabbing her in the ribs, making her squirm. “I meant…this,” he tries to explain, gesturing with his champagne glass at the scene in front of him when his words fail. “It’s a _lot._”

He waits for Mary to mock him. But this isn’t the same little sister he’d had to say goodbye to at the airport all those years ago when their Dad split them up. She tucks herself in closer, her head against his chest. “We deserve this,” she says softly, her voice barely audible above the laughter. “No one’s going to take it away.”

“I know that.” Danny tells him that with his words and actions every day. He doesn’t doubt Danny’s love at all. Which is why he’s hiding here, feeling guilty. Because this is a lot, it’s _everything_, but the lost teenager in him still wants more. “Mom should be here. I know there’s gonna be a good reason but she’s missing so much—” He cuts off as Mary pulls away from him. She’s wearing a familiar determined look that he knows not to mess with.

“Stop making excuses for her.”

There’s anger in Mary’s voice that he hasn’t heard directed at their Mom for a long-time. Grabbing her by the shoulders he tries to pull her back in. “Mare—”

She shrugs him off easily. Turning to face him, she plants her hands on her hips. “This is the biggest day of your life,” she points out, her voice low but trembling with emotion. “She didn’t even come and she’s still spoiling it. I’m pretty sure they gotta have phones wherever she is. She could have left a message instead of letting you worry whether she’s dead somewhere and—”

He grabs her to stop her saying anything else. Hearing the words said out loud makes them more real. This time Mary lets herself be pulled in. They hold on tight to each other for a while, lost together in their own world of worry. 

The sounds of the party are getting louder. Steve smiles, despite his dark mood. It’s impossible not to be lifted up by the love around him. Squeezing Mary’s shoulders one last time, he lets her go. 

Stepping away, she huffs with mock-anger as she checks her hair. It’s pinned up in loose curls, gathered into a messy knot at the back. She’s wearing a long, strapless dress, pale pink, with a lei to match. He’s got no idea what the dress is made of but it floats around her body as she moves, giving her an elegant, dream-like quality. His first sight of her at the Governor’s Mansion had left him speechless. In his mind she’s still his little sister, the baby of the family that his Mom and Dad had told him to always look out for. Today she’s a strong, compassionate woman who has overcome so much. He’s beyond proud to call her his sister.

Maybe it’s the champagne talking but suddenly he’s stuttering all of this to Mary. Trailing to a halt he glares at his empty glass, accusingly. They don’t have conversations like this. _Ever._

Mary taps him on the chin, forcing him to look up. There’s laughter in his eyes but her expression is soft and fond. “You didn’t turn out so bad yourself.”

He can feel himself blushing. That third glass was a huge mistake. “Thanks.”

This time Mary doesn’t hold back her laughter. It’s a rich, deep sound. For a second – just for a second – he’s reminded of their Mom. “We done?” she asks, waving her hand between them, “Cos I think we had a real family moment there and I need a drink, a large one, to recover—”

He effectively cuts her off by tickling her in the ribs. She might be a grown woman but she _is _still his little sister. “Get outta here.”

She goes, heading for Joanie. He watches as they start dancing , both of them twirling as they throw themselves into the music. It crosses his mind to film them but that would mean pulling his phone out. Rubbing his hand across his face he steps out from behind the tree. 

Instantly, his gaze is drawn to the lanai. Danny’s standing there, staring straight at him. It’s obvious he’s anxious. Head tilted, eyebrows drawn together, he’s chewing on his bottom lip. Clara’s standing beside him but her attention is on the dance floor: phone raised, she’s filming the party.

Danny’s wearing a white fitted shirt, cream coloured pants and slippahs, identical to the outfit he’s wearing. They’d talked about wearing traditional Hawaiian shirts but Clara had looked disappointed about that too. She’d been right, he thinks, as he watches Danny. Danny’s tanned, his hair sun-bleached and his chin scruffy with a few days growth of beard. Grace had chosen the shirts for them, explaining that slim-cut was ‘on trend’. They’d protested – slim-cut felt like too small. But that morning, lying in bed watching Danny dressing, he’d been very grateful she persuaded (nagged) them to buy the shirts.

Steve makes a beeline for them, dodging around their guests. Annoyed with himself – because yes, Mary’s right, he’s letting his Mom spoil this and he’s not the only one who got married today – he stuffs his hand in his pocket and switches off his phone. Lifting his eyes to meet Danny’s he apologies, silently.

Danny’s expression relaxes slightly. But even from a distance he can see the tension in Danny’s body, the way he’s bouncing on his toes. He’s starting to formulate his apology when Danny turns and disappears into the house.

Huffing a breath through his nose, Steve follows. Having this discussion indoors is probably a good idea. As he passes Clara she catches his eye and he realises not all her attention has been on the party. Ever since he and Danny came out as a couple she’s treated him like her own son. Her love is unabashed and unconditional. She hugs often and nags even more (he knows now who Danny inherited it from) but his life is better for her being in it. Doris confuses her. Leaving her kids doesn’t compute in her mind.

Glancing back over his shoulder at the dance floor, he acknowledges it doesn’t compute in his mind either. It was one of the first things he and Danny had discussed when they’d realised they wanted a relationship; what would they do if Rachel moved off the islands and took Charlie with her. The answer had been simple and instantaneous – they’d do whatever they needed to, to keep the family together.

Acknowledging Clara’s worried smile with a uncertain half-smile of his own, he heads indoors. It’s dark, his eyes take a second to adjust. A creaking floorboard upstairs gives away Danny’s location. Striding up the stairs, he heads for their bedroom.

He halts at the bedroom door. Danny’s half-turned towards window, watching the party outside. He’s got his arms folded across his chest, making his white dress shirt pull at the seams. One half of his body is in sunlight, the other in shadow. It accentuates the strength of his body – not just the lean muscles and the wide shoulders, but the character in his face. Danny’s been through a lot in his life and it’s etched on his body. It adds to the beauty of this man that he loves with all his heart.

How the hell had he got so lucky?

Danny acknowledges him with a sharp nod but his attention is still on what’s happening outside. “She hasn’t called?”

Steve joins him at the window. Danny’s hand slides across his back, coming to rest on his hip. Steve loops his arm across Danny’s shoulder so he can lean into him. Danny’s body is warm, solid, his anchor in the storm of his emotions. The feeling of abandonment that’s been haunting him all day slowly starts to recede. Closing his eyes, he breathes, just _breathes. _Their bedroom smells of them. The familiarity makes him more unwind even more.

“You wanna call someone? See if they can find her? Check she’s okay?”

Steve eyes flick open, his heart sinking at the worry in Danny’s voice. Looking down he realises Danny’s watching him, studying his face. “It’s okay,” he insists, guilt making him stutter. “I don’t need—” He takes a breath, tries again with more conviction. “It’s okay. Really. I’m not gonna let her spoil today. This is _our_ day.”

“Steve—”

“No.” Danny shouldn’t be worrying about him, worrying about _Doris_. Pulling his phone out he throws it onto the bed. “I’m not going to look at again,” he explains as Danny stares at it, then back at him.

“What if she—”

“She knows where to find us.” She’s always known where to find them. 

Danny’s fingers dig into his hip. “Babe. It’s okay, if you wanna go talk to someone, check out if—”

Steve grabs Danny’s shoulder and shuffles them so they’re both facing the window. Their backs are turned to the bed – and his phone. Outside, Joanie and Charlie have found new dance partners: Junior, Tani and Eddie have joined them on the dance floor. It’s chaos, total dance carnage. The air is buzzing with happiness. His heart responds, speeding up. _“Danny—”_

That’s all he gets out. Danny’s grabbing the front of his shirt, twisting the material as he pulls him in for a kiss. It’s demanding, passionate, _everything_ Danny is, and he curls into it, into Danny, giving it everything he’s got. When they finally pull apart they’re breathing hard.

He opens his mouth to say ‘I love you’ then looks into Danny’s eyes and realises there’s no need. Everything he’s feeling, he can see in Danny’s eyes too. This thing they have between them might not be perfect – there are days when they’re both glad they go to different gyms – but the commitment they’ve made to each other is real. 

He dives in for another kiss, before Danny can say anything. Then he grabs Danny by the shoulder, herding him out of the bedroom. Hesitating in the doorway, he glances over at his discarded phone. He lingers for a moment then closes the door behind him and follows Danny down the stairs.

His family are waiting for him. They’ve got a party to go to.

H50H50H50H50

_Two weeks later_

Steve floats slowly out of sleep. It takes a while. He feels warm and safe and his mind is reluctant to let that go. Gradually though he comes back to himself. Opening his eyes, he grins lazily. 

He’s on a yacht – his ex-SEAL buddy Rick’s yacht to be exact. Rick runs a yacht charter business around the coast of Mexico. When Rick had offered them a yacht for a week as a wedding present he’d thought he’d have to turn him down. Sailing isn’t something Danny’s interested in – or at least he wasn’t until he discovered they could stop at some of the top eating hotspots on the Mexican coast.

Steve closes his eyes again, letting the gentle rocking of the boat lull him into a light doze. Outside the rigging on the mast is clinking in the warm coastal breeze. The night before Danny had cooked them dinner, producing a miracle on the tiny stove using ingredients they’d bought from the local market. Sitting out on the deck they’d stayed up until the early hours. The sky had been pitch-black, broken up only by the twinkling lights from the small town on the coast and the other boats moored in the bay. 

Carefully, he turns on his side. The cabin is only small but Danny’s still sprawled, naked, beside him. They’d made love the night before, slow and gentle, their bodies already sated by good food and beer. The small space has presented challenges when it comes to sex but it’s been fun overcoming them. And then of course, there’s the swimming naked in the sea.

When he’d suggested it Danny had protested – loudly. Taking the hint, he hadn’t suggested it again. So when, on the second day, he’d gone snorkelling the last thing he’d expected to see when he’d surfaced was Danny standing in all his naked glory on the deck. Surprise had made him suck in a lungful of seawater. By the time he’d come back up again, spluttering and snorting water out of his nose, Danny was pulling a strongman pose, twerking his biceps and abs and waving his dick over the side of the boat.

In the end they hadn’t gone swimming naked but it had still been one hell of a fun afternoon.

They’d only been on the boat for four days but looking down at his own body he can already see where he’s caught the sun. On Danny’s body it’s even more noticeable – the pale skin around his tan line is darker, a mixture of tiny freckles and the effects of the sun.

Another addition are the beards they’ve both grown during their vacation. It had started off as a joke while they were in Jersey, a reason for Clara to cluck over them every day when they didn’t shave. Danny’s sisters had jokingly accused them of acting like rebellious teenagers. They’d denied it but deep down they’d known there was some truth in it. It’s the first time they’ve escaped from the islands as a couple. It’s like someone’s given them permission to be _them._

Unable to help himself Steve reaches out with one finger, tracing a line of freckles along Danny’s hip. Danny mutters something under his breath but doesn’t move. Emboldened, he moves higher.

It takes all his self-control not to trace the path of his finger with his lips. He knows how good the rock-hard abs would feel against his mouth, how Danny would groan if he licked his nipples or teased them with his teeth. He pauses next to the scar from the transplant. It’s nearly faded, like his own scar. But the memories of that time are still vivid. Looking at the scar he’s reminded how fragile the human body is. Just one moment can change everything, rip away everything you love and then…

“Pretty sure there’s a law against that.” 

Surprised, Steve jerks back, remembering just in time how low the ceiling is. Danny’s watching him, his eyes heavy-lidded with sleep. “Against what?” he mutters, resting his chin on Danny’s chest. His beard’s thick enough that he can’t feel Danny’s skin but he knows it’ll tickle. 

“Molestation of unconscious individuals,” Danny grumbles, scratching at his chest. “You’re a menace—”

“Unconscious _individuals?” _he cuts in. He’s added just the right amount of mockery to get Danny animated. There’s something about Danny with his post-sleep scruffy hairdo, his beard and his outraged indignation that gets him hard every time.

“Don’t think I can’t tell what you’re doing,” Danny huffs but he spreads his legs anyway.

Steve slides lower until his nose is just above Danny’s rapidly thickening cock. Rubbing it with his beard makes it twitch angrily. It earns him a few curse words from Danny too. Sniggering, he licks his way along Danny’s cock – and freezes. Frowning, he leans back on his elbows. “Hang on,” he says, dragging out each word, “Did you just say you _don’t _want me to molest you?”

“That was when I was unconscious, you jerk.” Danny jerks his hips up impatiently. In the small space he almost takes out Steve’s eye. “I’m awake now.”

“You don’t say—”

“_Move_.”

Settling back down again, Steve licks his lips. “Copy that.”

H50H50H50H50

When they wake again it’s nearly midday. Steve’s stomach’s rumbling loudly. Closing his eyes, he tries to ignore it. Despite not being that comfortable – he’s resting his head on Danny’s stomach but his legs are hanging off the end of the bed – he doesn’t feel like moving. Cocooned inside the yacht with Danny it’s easy to forget about the outside world. As much he’d loved meeting Danny’s family – and he had even though they’d scared the hell out of him – there hadn’t been any opportunities for them to be alone like this.

When Danny prods him in the ribs he languidly rolls over. He’s already drifting off again as Danny slides off the end of the bed and disappears into the wash closet. He expects to hear the toilet flushing. The water pump for the shower switching on is a surprise. Lifting his head up, he waits for it to stop. It’s not long before Danny reappears, his hair slicked back, his skin still damp.

“Going somewhere?” he asks, reaching out to lazily stroke Danny’s ass as he towels himself dry. Normally around now they’d move on to the next port. They don’t bother with showering (or swimming) until they drop anchor again.

“We’re going out for lunch,” Danny replies.

The casual tone doesn’t fool him. Danny’s nervous about something. “We are?”

“I booked us at table at Rosa Negra.”

Steve thinks that over: the name of the restaurant sounds familiar. He sits up as he remembers where he saw it – the day before when they’d been shopping in the town. “That place overlooking the bay?” he says. Danny’s rooting around in his holdall, looking for clothes, so Steve’s actually talking to his ass. For once it doesn’t distract him. “Um…isn’t that expensive?”

Despite rumours to the contrary it’s not that he minds spending the money: he’ll do anything to make Danny happy. But he knows Danny’s been worried about the cost of the trip to Jersey so he’s been trying to keep a lid on the budget in Mexico.

Danny doesn’t answer immediately. The silence doesn’t reassure him. Danny’s perched on the end of the bed, pulling on a linen shirt and a pair of chinos (of _course_ he’s packed a shirt). Up to now they’ve been wearing their most battered tee-shirts and boardies. These new clothes look out of place in the confined space.

He tugs at Danny’s shirt, to get his attention. “What’s going on? Come on, I know you hate dressing up for anything so why are we doing this?” It suddenly occurs to him that maybe this isn’t about the food. Sailing wouldn’t have been Danny’s first choice for a honeymoon if Rick hadn’t given them the boat for free. “If you want off the boat maybe we can get a rental car. There are ancient ruins up in the mountains and—”

Danny raises one finger. “Babe. Stop.” He does as he’d told. Danny’s giving him a look that’s familiar – it says ‘goof’ loud and clear. “It’s for our honeymoon, okay? I just figured…you know…we could have dinner together…just you and me.”

“No family, huh?” Steve replies sheepishly. Assuming there’s a problem around every corner is a hard habit to break, despite no longer being in the SEAL teams. Leaning over he kisses Danny gently, offering a silent apology. “Only one problem,” he whispers, running his hand over Danny’s beard, “I’ve got nothing to wear.”

Danny huffs, then slaps him on the ass, a signal to get moving. “You might not have noticed this, Steven,” he says as he heads for the living area, “but you look good in anything.”

Half an hour later, as they’re powering across the bay in their dingy, Steve’s doubting Danny’s confidence in the restaurant’s dress code. The only other clothes he has are the ones he’d travelled in: a grey tee-shirt, khaki cargo pants and a beaten up pair of boots. Even his hair had refused to co-operate. He’s had to resort to wearing a baseball cap.

Danny, on the other hand, looks amazing. His hair hadn’t co-operated either. But a quick hunt through the boat had uncovered a battered straw fedora. Danny puts it on as they tie up the dingy on the small pebbled beach. The white linen shirt is a tight fit and it’s only secured with a couple of buttons. Deliberately or not he’s sharing tantalising glimpses of his toned belly as he strides up to the main street where the restaurant is. He laughs when he sees Steve staring, his teeth flashing white against his tanned skin and bushy beard. Reaching back he grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him up beside him. Side by side they walk through the town.

They’re not big on public displays of affection. People in Hawaii are generally accepting of gay relationships but it’s not their thing. Here though, in the small tourist towns they’ve been visiting, around people who don’t know they’re Five-0, it’s felt natural to walk hand-in-hand.

The restaurant’s busy when they get there but the waiter leads them to a table out on the terrace, overlooking the bay. The scenery is amazing. Whistling under his breath Steve digs out his cell phone and takes a picture. He’s lowering his phone right at the moment Danny catches sight of a huge plate of seafood being served at the next table. His awed expression is priceless – so Steve takes a picture of that too.

The waiter takes their drinks order – a good bottle of white wine to celebrate with – and they settle down to choose from the menu. Danny’s in his element, explaining each dish. Steve sits back, smiling, and lets him run with it. His heart feels full, _so_ full, of love.

The wine arrives, it tastes beautifully crisp and chilled to just the right temperature. They put in their order; seafood for both of them. They sip at the wine as they talk about not much, just taking in the relaxed ambience, humming appreciatively at the smells of good food cooking.

It should be perfect. Steve tells himself that as he tries to relax. Something’s off though, making him uneasy. He scans the area, trying to pinpoint the problem. Then it hits him. Danny’s nervous. He’s scanning the area too but not in a casual way: his eyes keep flicking to the entrance where new arrivals come in. Every now and then he frowns, checking out the tables in turn.

His suspicions are proved right when he lays his hand on Danny’s thigh, to get his attention. Danny whips his head round to stare at him, his eyes wide with surprise. Worried now, he strokes his thigh. “You okay?”

Danny licks his lips, manages a weak smile. He glances away, back towards the entrance. “I’m good.”

“You sure? You seem…distracted.”

Something in his tone must grab Danny’s attention. When he looks back the smile on his face is more genuine. “You seen this food, babe?” he says, placing his hand over Steve’s, weaving their fingers together. “Of course I’m distracted. This place is amazing. Have you heard what they do with the Wagyu beef? It’s off the charts…” And Danny’s off again, his free hand sketching out his thoughts as he talks.

Steve starts to relax in the face of Danny’s renewed enthusiasm. If Danny is worried about the cost they’ll discuss it when they get back to the boat, he decides. Right now he’s got a credit card in his pocket and he’s not afraid to use it. It’s their honeymoon for crying out loud. Danny deserves the _best._

Decision made, he signals the waiter. When he arrives he asks him to put another bottle of wine on ice for them. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Danny’s eyebrows raise but there’s no argument so he takes that as agreement. If the food is half as good as Danny says they’re going to be here for a while.

The food isn’t as good as Danny says: it’s better. Steve can’t stop a moan of appreciation escaping as takes the first bite of his starter. Danny doesn’t say anything – he’s too busy eating, savouring every mouthful. The look of bliss on Danny’s face makes him grin like a mad-man.

Starters finished they sit back to compare notes on what they’ve just eaten. They’re so engrossed in their conversation they don’t notice someone’s standing next to the table until they block the sun, throwing a shadow over the table.

“That was amazing,” Steve enthuses as he twists round to talk to the waiter – or the person who he thinks is the waiter. Squinting against the sun, he frowns. He can only see the person’s silhouette. It’s not the waiter but it is someone else he recognises. Stunned, he pushes his chair back. Feeling light-headed he gets to his feet. 

“_Mom_?”

H50H50H50H50

The sounds around him fade away. All Steve can hear is his heart beating, the sharp intake of breath as he reminds himself to breathe. 

It _is_ his Mom. The last few times he’s seen her she’s been wearing black or camouflage colours. Not this time: now she’s wearing a fitted, sleeveless blouse and a smart pair of pants. Unlike him, she looks like she’s dressed for lunch. He scans her from top to toe, checking she’s okay. She looks well, healthy. Most of all, she’s _alive._

His mind is crowding with questions. But there’s one thing he’s needs to do first. He hugs her.

She lets out a surprised wuff of air. He’s gripping very tight, he knows that, but he’s got no intention of letting go just yet. Relief is coursing through him. When she hadn’t responded to the wedding invitation he’d found it hard not to think the worst.

Stepping back but not letting go, he checks her out again. “What are you doing here?” Doubt flashes across her face, setting off warning bells in his head. There’s only one reason she ever comes back. “Are you okay? Do you need help?” _No_, he thinks silently, _please don’t ask me that, not now_.

Her face scrunches in confusion. “You didn’t tell him?”

Steve’s frowns: he thinks she’s talking to him. Then he gets it, she’s staring at Danny. Shock had momentarily made him forget Danny. Now he turns his attention back to him. 

Danny’s sitting back in his chair, his arms crossed in a classic defensive post. He shuffles, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Tell me what? Danny?”

Danny glares at their new guest. “I invited your Mom.”

Steve shakes his head. It doesn’t make things any clearer. “When?” He pinches the bridge of his nose. That doesn’t work either. “_How?”_

“I thought you’d tell him,” his Mom cuts in, as if he hasn’t spoken.

Danny’s glare grows. “I wasn’t sure you’d come. I didn’t want to _disappoint_ him.” Turning away he tugs gently on Steve’s arm to get his attention. “Sit down, babe. Let me explain.”

As Steve does as he’s told the actual waiter appears. He looks as confused as Steve feels. He hovers, his hand resting on the back of a spare chair. “Can I get you something—” he starts but his Mom gets there before him.

“I’m joining them,” she says with a gentle, persuasive smile that reminds Steve so much of Mary. “I’ll have whatever they’re having.”

The waiter is powerless to resist. A few minutes later his Mom’s got a seat and another portion of seafood has been ordered. As the waiter fills their wine glasses Steve turns his attention back to Danny. Suddenly the earlier nervousness makes sense. Danny had been worried about _him._

“So,” he says, grabbing Danny’s hand and squeezing it, “you said you invited Mom?”

His Mom huffs. “Well, it wasn’t so much an invite as an—”

“_Mom_.” He tugs at Danny’s hand, leans in closer so their shoulders are touching. “What’s going on?”

Danny twists his hand round so their fingers interlock. Their eyes meet. “I figured she’d be disappointed about missing your wedding and the party,” Danny’s eyes flick to his Mom and back again. “So I…I reached out and invited her to meet us here.”

“Huh.” Steve chews that over. He can tell by the tension in the air there’s more to this than Danny – or his Mom – are saying. There’s never been much love lost between them. She tends to bring out the fiercely protective streak in Danny. The irony is that she left because she was trying to protect him too. 

It’s starting to dawn on him how much effort it would have taken to get them both at this table at the same time. Raising Danny’s hand, he brushes his lips across his knuckles. Danny’s eyes widen in surprise. His cheeks colour with pleasure. 

Dragging his eyes away from Danny, he turns his attention back to his Mom. There are so many questions he wants to ask including ‘_where the hell were you’?_ But he and Danny had been having the best day ever. And his Mom is _here. _ “Danny’s right,” he says, making eye contact with her, “you missed a great party.”

His Mom is holding her wine glass but she’s not drinking from it. She’s studying him and Danny, her eyes flicking between them. Steve’s suddenly reminded that she’s never seen them together. Raising his chin he locks his gaze with hers. He’s not looking for her approval. He doesn’t _need_ it. If they could get along, that would be cool.

Her lips turn down at the corners. She carefully puts her glass on the table. Panic flashes through his mind: _she hates being out of her comfort zone, she’s leaving, he might not hear from her for months, what’s he going to tell Mare…_

He’s pulled out of the downward spiral of his thoughts by the sound of chair legs dragging across the terracotta floor. Danny’s moving his chair, pulling it up beside his Mom. “I’ve got pictures, lots of pictures,” Danny’s saying, pulling his phone out to show her. “My Grace, she always taking pictures. Teenagers, huh? It’s all click, click, click, all the time,” he says, miming a clicking motion with one hand while swiping with the other. “And my Ma, she’s worse. She took enough video to make a whole movie. I’m not kidding you, I gotta it here somewhere…”

Steve watches his Mom’s face and forces himself not to smile. Danny’s turning on the charm. His Mom’s picked up her wine glass again and she’s sipping at it. When she catches his eye and raises an eyebrow at him, he grins unashamedly at her. He’s biased of course but experience has shown him that when tornado Danny sweeps into town it’s best to give in and enjoy the ride. Resistance is futile.

Danny’s turns up the sound on the phone and music starts playing. Steve recognises it instantly: it was the moment Charlie and Joanie started dancing at the party. The sound of their laughter floats out.

The effect on his Mom is instantaneous. Slowly she puts her glass down. “Is that Joanie? She’s so big.”

There’s an edge to her voice Steve hasn’t heard often. Regret. Vulnerability. Love. She’s glancing over at him. He knows he should say something but his throat is tight with emotion. Danny’s looking too, worried. 

Steve manages a smile but his mind is stuck in a continuous loop: _Thank you, thank you, thank you._

Danny nods – a barely-there dip of the head – then he’s talking again, this time about Joanie. The pride in his voice is obvious. As Steve listens it occurs to him that he’s not the only one who’s gained a new family. Another wave of emotion hits him. It’s almost too much: he looks away, blinking. When he looks back Danny’s watching him. His eyes are always expressive and the message is loud and clear – _You’re an idiot, Steven. _

Steve can’t help himself, he laughs out loud. It draws a few strange looks from those around him. It’s part relief, part hysteria as everything hits him at once: his Mom is actually here, he is actually married to Danny, he does actually have this beautiful family back in Hawaii. 

“Okay there, babe?”

Puffing his cheeks out he breathes out slowly. “I’m good,” he says reassuringly. And he is. _ So_ good.

The answering eyeroll Danny gives him makes him laugh. It’s an easier laugh this time but it dies away as he realises his Mom’s studying them both again. In order to distract her from asking any questions - which he’s pretty sure he won’t want to answer - he nods back to the video that’s still playing. “Did you see Mary dancing?”

Mention of Mary’s name grabs her attention, as he knew it would. Leaving Mary, Steve suspects, is his Mom’s biggest regret. She regrets leaving him too, he knows that. But he still has memories of his Mom from before she left. Mary doesn’t, not really. The bond between them is more fragile, it probably always will be.

His suspicion is proved right as she stares at screen. Lips pursed, her eyes are shiny with unshed tears.

“She’s a lot like you,” he breathes, reaching out to cover his Mom’s hand with his own. “Feisty. Opinionated. Beautiful,” he adds as she meets his eyes. “She misses you.” He swallows, takes a breath. “We all do.”

Danny gently places the phone on the table. The image of Mary dancing is frozen on the screen. He pushes his seat back. “Gonna find the bathroom,” he explains. Passing behind Steve’s chair he leans down to kiss him on the cheek before walking away.

Steve’s always been grateful for Danny’s great instincts when reading people. He’s particularly grateful now. His Mom won’t open up with Danny here and they _need_ to talk. 

“I’m glad you came,” he starts. He’s not stupid, he knows he’s gonna have to do all the heavy lifting in this conversation. “It was…it was hard not having you at the wedding.”

She blinks, raises her eyes away from the phone screen. She looks like she’s struggling to hold her emotions in check. He holds her hand tighter. She’s his Mom and despite everything that’s happened he hates seeing her upset.

“How long…” She stops, her eyes flicking to Danny’s empty seat and back again. “Last time we were together you and Catherine were… I thought maybe….” She looks away and he can tell she’s angry with herself, for the show of emotion, of weakness. 

He squeezes her hand to get her attention. “You thought what, Mom?” He bites his lip and waits. He knows where this is leading but he needs her to say it.

She sits up straighter, raises her chin. “How did I miss this?” she asks, looking at Danny’s chair and back again. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Anger flares in his chest. He leans in closer so that they can’t be overheard. “What? That I’m not straight?”

“Yes!” She puts her other hand on top of his. “You could have told me. You know that, don’t you?”

He laughs. There’s no humour in the sound. “I was eighteen when I figured it out. Who was I going to tell, huh?”

Her eyes widen with understanding. The pain in them is like a blow to his heart. He doesn’t want to hurt her but there’s no easy way to have this conversation. “The Navy was my family back then,” he explains, trying to reassure her, to soothe her pain. “I was grateful and—”

“But they—”

He raises a finger to stop her. He’s discussed Don’t Ask Don’t Tell with Danny more times than he can remember and they’ll never see eye-to-eye about it. He doesn’t agree with it anymore either but back then – when he’d still been grieving the loss of his Mom and his relationship with his Dad was non-existent – he’d been prepared to do whatever he needed to be accepted, to _belong. _“I had relationships, okay? Good ones.”

She looks doubtful. “But not with men.”

“Not until I met Danny.”

He tops up both their wine glasses as she thinks that over. He knows he needs another drink. She looks like she could use one too. 

She takes a long sip from her wine, then another. She glances back at the empty seat, then at the phone in front of her. Her expression softens as she looks at the image of Mary. She raises her eyes to his. “He’s an interesting man, your Danny.”

_Your Danny. _His stomach flips at her choice of words. The tension he’s been carrying in his shoulders starts to ease. “You wanna tell me how he got you here?”

She shrugs. “He sent me an email.”

Her casual attempt at deflection doesn’t fool him for a second. “I’m guessing he didn’t hold his punches?”

She laughs. It reminds him of Mary _so _much. He wishes she were here with them. She’s always wanted to see what would happen when their Mom and Danny went toe-to-toe. She’s going to be gutted she missed it. “He was…honest.”

There’s a hint of anger in her voice. He raises an eyebrow in warning. He understands that whatever Danny said would have hurt. But if she thinks he’s going to take her side she’s wrong. Danny would have been honest but he wouldn’t have been cruel. He’s certain of that.

Staring into her glass, she sighs. “It’s…difficult.”

“What is?”

“Going back to the house.” She meets his eyes again. “Our old home.”

“It’s _still_ your home—”

She shakes her head. “I’m not needed there anymore.”

“Yes you are.” He squeezes her hand as tight as he dares. “We need you.”

Huffing, she looks away. “That’s what Danny said.”

“He’s right.” He tugs at her hand, less carefully this time. Frustration and disappointment are creeping up on him. They’re not asking her to give up everything for them. A few days a year isn’t a lot to ask. It crosses his mind to stand up and walk away. Then he remembers Mary and Joanie. “You’re missing so much, Mom. It’s Joanie’s birthday next month. Come home.”

She pulls her hand away. Folding her hands together on the table in front of her, she stares at the picture of the Mary. “Do you know why I don’t come back any more?”

“You’re working. We get that—”

“No.” Sitting up straight, she bites at her lip. “You’re happy. You and Mary, you’ve got great lives. I destroyed that once. I can’t take the risk of doing it again.”

Understanding hits him like a brick wall. Anger flares deep inside his chest. “_That’s _what this is about? You think someone’s gonna come after us if you stay for too long--”

“_Steve_—"

He cuts her off with a slash of his hand. “This…obsession…you’ve got, it’s not healthy.”

“It’s not that easy to start over—”

He snorts with disbelief. “You think I don’t know that?” He curls his hands into fists, an outward sign of his inward battle to hold his temper. Lowering his voice, he leans in close to her. “You’ve gotta stop running from the past, Mom. We’re all moving on and you’re being left behind.”

“Sweetheart—”

He catches her gaze, willing her to understand. “Don’t make us leave you behind. Me and Mary, we can’t do that again.”

Her gasp is audible. She blinks with surprise. He forces himself not to flinch, not to back down. It had to be said. He might never get another chance.

Panic flares as she pushes back her chair: he’s sure she’s about to leave. When she opens her arms for a hug he goes weak at the knees from relief. Wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders he holds on tight. Out of habit he closes his eyes so he can better memorise every detail: her scent, her voice, how safe he always feels in her arms. 

The sound of Danny clearing his throat makes them pull apart. He’s standing behind them, looking apologetic. “The waiter’s got an aneurism face,” he explains, nodding back towards the entrance where their waiter is hovering. He turns back, uncertainty written across his face. “Are we…er…are staying for the main course?”

“Yes.” Steve answers without hesitation. His heart flutters as Danny’s expression brightens. It flutters again when his Mom nods as well.

Danny claps his hands. “Okay,” he announces loud enough for the waiter to hear, “lets get this show back on the road.”

They eat the first few mouthfuls in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Then his Mom pauses, between mouthfuls. Steve hears warning bells going off in his head: there’s a wicked glint in her eyes. Before he can stop her she winks and turns to Danny.

“So,” she asks Danny, “I’ve got lots of stories about Stevie. _So_ many. You want me to share?”

Steve looks over to Danny for support. As his eyes meet Danny’s he already knows it’s a lost cause. During their trip to Jersey he’d heard all the family stories about Danny. Clara had shared all the baby photos too. He’s been reminding Danny about them ever since.

Danny pauses, his fork halfway to his mouth. “That depends. Is Steve going to be embarrassed?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Okay then,” Danny answers with a toothy grin that promises trouble. “That sounds like fun.”

H50H50H50H50

To Steve’s surprise, it is fun. Kind of. Sure, he could do without the humiliation. But the sound of his Mom and Danny laughing together makes up for it. And his Mom has always been a good story-teller. 

His Mom starts off with the baby stories but by the time dessert is served she’s moved on to his Junior School years. He only has vague memories of that period: listening to her talking brings them to life. He can remember the scent of his Dad’s aftershave, the way the leather jacket he wore creaked as he moved. He can remember walking to school every morning, holding his Mom’s hand, Mary sitting in her stroller chattering baby nonsense as they walked.

Danny occasionally cuts in with questions but mostly his Mom talks. They finish dessert and coffee is served and she’s still talking. It’s like she’s been holding everything in and now she’s started she can’t stop. 

Steve sits and listens. His emotions spin like he’s on a merry-go-round. Vaguely he’s aware of Danny resting his hand on his thigh. His fingers feel warm, strong, solid. It’s enough to anchor him, to stop him from being consumed by the potent cocktail of nostalgia and grief.

They’re just finishing their third coffee when his Mom’s stops. Suddenly she looks tired, wrung out. Looking around they realise they’re the only customers left out on the terrace.

“I think that’s a hint,” Danny says, jerking his head back towards the entrance – their waiter’s sitting there, playing something on his phone. “I’ll get the cheque.”

Steve watches as Danny goes to talk to the waiter. It suddenly occurs to him he’d been planning to pay. Getting up seems like a lot of effort though. His ribs and face ache from laughing so much. His arms and legs don’t seem to want to work. He’s got no idea how much alcohol they just drunk but as Danny weaves his way back to them he decides it must have been a lot.

They walk outside in silence. Steve quashes the feeling of dread he always gets when he’s about to say goodbye to his Mom. It’s been the most amazing afternoon and he’s determined to finish it positively. So he doesn’t ask her where she’s staying or if they can walk her somewhere. Instead he pulls her in for another hug. 

She surprises him by relaxing into it. She rocks them both, humming softly. When she kisses his cheek he feels like a kid again: it’s gentle and her scent evokes so many happy childhood memories. Pulling away, he wipes the palm of his hand across his eyes.

He’s not the only feeling the emotions. His Mom’s dabbing at her face too. Danny’s not immune either: he’s biting at his bottom lip, his eyes suspiciously bright.

There’s another awkward moment. No one wants to leave first. But then Danny’s moving, rescuing them again with his phone. “I gotta get a picture,” he insists, herding them to stand in front of the nearest wall.

Steve prepares himself for disappointment. Ever since she came back his Mom has hated having her photograph taken. He understands why: old habits are hard to break. But it means he hasn’t got a recent picture of her in the house. Joanie has no idea what her Grandma looks like. 

Danny, as usual, is one step ahead of him. “It’s for Joanie and Mary,” he says, raising the phone before his Mom can step out of the frame. It’s enough to make her smile. “Say _cheese_.”

“That’s great,” Steve tells Danny a moment later, as they check the picture. They’re standing at the back of the restaurant, by the service entrance, so it’s not the most picturesque shot. But he’s got a picture of his Mom and she looks happy. The backdrop is irrelevant.

“I love it too,” his Mom says softly, making Danny smile. “You’ll send me a copy?”

“Sure.” Danny’s already tapping on his phone. “I’ve got your email address.”

His Mom’s surprised laugh echoes against the wall of the building. “Damn it, I’m gonna love being your mother-in-law.” Danny’s reaction – a mixture of surprise and horror – makes her laugh even more. “Come here,” she orders, waving him in closer. “Give me a hug.”

Danny looks mildly panicked.

Steve feels a brief moment of sympathy. Then he remembers how much Danny had laughed at his Mom’s stories. “Don’t bother arguing with her, buddy,” he advises, nudging his shoulder to get him moving. “Get it done.”

Danny moves. Their hug is brief but when they pull apart they’re smiling at each other. Steve chuckles to himself, filing the moment away. Mary’s not going to believe him when he tells her. Still, they’ll be plenty of other times when they’ll be fireworks between them. He’s certain of that.

When his Mom looks down at her watch he knows this is it, the moment he’s been dreading. Taking a deep breath, he tells himself to smile. This won’t be the last time he sees her. He’s got to believe that.

His Mom meets his eyes. His heart clenches at the sadness in them. “I’ve got to go,” she shrugs, looking back over shoulder, down the almost-empty back street. “But I’ll see you at Joanie’s birthday party.”

He shakes his head. They’ve been here too many times before.

“I will be there. I promise.”

Steve nods. He still doubts her. But there’s a note of determination in her voice that’s new. Maybe this will be the time she actually comes home.

Watching her walk away is still as painful as ever, despite the great day they’ve had. He’s grateful when Danny slips his arm around his waist, giving him something to lean into. They wait until she’s a speck in the distance. Then, as one, they turn and start walking slowly back to the beach.

As they weave their way through the early-evening crowd, Steve tries to get his thoughts straight. He knows he should thank Danny. But his heart is so full and there is _so_ much he wants to say, he doesn’t know where to start. _Start at the beginning, _a voice in his head suggests. So he does:

“The food was amazing.”

Danny snorts then giggles. It’s obvious he’s tired and feeling the wine. “I thought it might be my last meal so I figured it should be good.”

“What?”

He looks up, meets Steve’s gaze. He’s glassy eyed but he looks happy. _So _happy. “Your Mom’s got ninja skills, babe. I thought I might…you know…end up swimming with the fishes or something.”

“Swimming with the _fishes_?”

Danny wiggles his fingers to illustrate. “You know, fishes. In the sea.”

“I know what fishes are Danny.” He grabs the wiggling hand and plants a kiss on it. “She works for the CIA, not the Mafia.”

Danny frowns. “There’s a difference? I mean…dead is dead right?”

Part of Steve’s brain wants to argue the point. He shuts it down, hard. There’s something much more pressing he needs to do. Tightening his grip on Danny’s shoulder he leans down and kisses him. 

Saying ‘thank you’ isn’t enough. So he puts everything he has into the kiss. The love, the gratitude, how humbled he feels that Danny chose _him _to spend the rest of his life with. He feels giddy when he pulls away. Danny’s wearing that fond look again, the one that tells him he’s still an idiot and yes, of course he still loves him. He’s not rolling his eyes but it’s implied in his expression.

As they start walking again Danny looks back over his shoulder, as if he’s searching for something. “Your Mom didn’t ask us where we were staying, did she?”

“Nope.”

“And you didn’t tell her?”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t either.” Danny looks back over his shoulder, his expression thoughtful. “That’s strange. She’s normally in everyone’s business.”

“Yup. You know what else she wasn’t surprised by?”

“What?”

“Our beards. Everyone else has said something. Not Mom.” Steve watches Danny’s face as that sinks in. He knows Danny’s already figured it out anyway but it’s fun watching the thoughts cross his face.

“She’s been watching us.”

Steve shrugs. It’s more of a statement than a question anyway. Over the years he’s got used to her strange behaviour. Back in the day he’d done equally strange things. 

“Hmm.” Danny stops. Turning on the spot he surveys their surroundings. They’re out on the quay, next to where they left the dingy. In front of them there are crowds of people walking to and from the town. Behind the town there’s a cliff, overlooking the bay. There’s a flash of light at the top, sunlight catching the lenses in binoculars.

_Busted._

Steve smiles, raising his gaze to the top of the cliff. Slowly and deliberately he blows a kiss. His heart swells with love as beside him, Danny does the same.

“Lets go, babe,” Danny prods gently, pointing him towards the dingy. “You’ll see her soon.”

Willingly, Steve goes. Today feels like a new beginning, he thinks, as he steers them across the bay, back to the yacht. He’s turned a corner in his relationship with his Mom. He’s not naïve, he’s not assuming it will be a happy ending. But whatever happens, he’ll have Danny beside him. 

That’s more than enough.

H50H50H50

Up on the cliff, Doris lowers her binoculars. She watches for a moment more, squinting to make out the small dot that is the dinghy crossing the bay. Then she walks back to her car and gets in.

Opening the glove compartment, she pulls out her phone. There are no contacts on it – it’s a burner – but she’s memorised all the numbers she needs. Dialling quickly she puts the phone to her ear and waits.

It’s a brief conversation. It’s not a social call. She updates her CIA handler on her progress. They agree what her next move will be. She can hear in her handler’s voice that he considers the call is over, that he’s about to wrap things up. Clearing her throat, she stops him in his tracks.

“There’s just one more thing,” she cuts in, surprised at how nervous she suddenly feels. “I’m going to need to take some vacation time. It’s my grand-daughter’s birthday. I'm...I'm going home.”

THE END


	2. The spoiler/the photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SPOILER / the picture.
> 
> If you don't like spoilers, even small ones like this, don't read any further :)

As I explained in the notes in chapter one, this story was inspired by Orison and this picture. It was taken behind the scenes during the filming of season 10 of Hawaii Five 0, during July 2019.

Orison said wouldn't it be lovely if Steve and his Mom could spend a day together doing normal things, fun things, instead of the usual life and death stuff they usually get up to when they meet. Then, at the end of the day, someone would take this picture of them together, so they'd both have something to remember it by.


End file.
